Insania de fan
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Shinku y Suigintou son fans de Kun-kun a tal punto que no dudan en pelarse entre sí por el peluche de su querido detective, y es entonces que Kun-kun aparecerá para ponerles una prueba en la que se tendrán que unir para probar que sí quieren a Kun-kun. Oneshot con lemmon


Ignoro en este momento el tiempo que llevo sin publicar algún lemon por aquí, pero igual les lanzo esto, inspirado (exageradamente) en un doujin hentai. Ya el que sabe de lo que hablo lo sabe y punto 😝

 **Insania de fan**

─ ¡Jun, mira el dibujo de Hina! ¡Mira-nano!

─ Ese dibujo es muy tonto. Apuesto que yo haría uno mejor-desu.

Eso, desde luego, significó el inició de una nueva discusión sin sentido entre Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki, mientras que a su vez Jun se quejaba de que se pelearan encima de él, y Souseiseki hacía toda clase de esfuerzos por apaciguar a su gemela. Sólo Shinku parecía indiferente a lo que estaba pasando, y es que ella tenía la vista fija en su muñeco del detective Kun-kun.

─ Shinku-chan, aquí está el té ─ dice Nori trayendo lo pedido en una charola.

─ ¿Eh? Oh, es verdad ─ a Nori le preocupaba aquel estado de trance en que estaba Shinku ─. Déjalo aquí mismo, ya me voy a servir.

Nori deja la charola y se retira un poco preocupada. Ella podía notar aquel distanciamiento gradual de Shinku con la realidad, y le parecía que Shinku acabaría perdiendo completamente la cabeza, pero tenía todavía fe en que podría cambiar ese destino tan terrible que predecía en ella.

Desde que sabía de la existencia de aquel detective canino, Shinku no tenía en su cabeza otra cosa que al detective Kun-kun haciendo que si esto o aquello… Aquel muñeco era más que el centro para Shinku; era prácticamente todo. Incluso hubo un punto que dejó de importarle las tonterías de Hinaichigo, o las bromas de Suiseiseki ¡o hasta el té a la hora indicada! Su obsesión iba más y más lejos, y por si eso no fuese suficiente, había alguien más que padecía la misma obsesión que ella.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

Gracias a Nori, todos en la casa tenían la oportunidad dorada de ir de viaje un par de días a la playa, cosa que entusiasmó a todos, con la única excepción de Shinku, la cual se queda sólo para no perderse los capítulos de Kun-kun que iban a ser transmitidos a continuación, pero hábilmente pudo convencer a todos de que iba a proteger la casa y de que no quería arriesgarse a que le cayera arena al té. Viéndose sola y con la casa a su completa disposición, Shinku no esperó ni un segundo para arreglar el sofá principal de la sala y poner todas las cosas que tenía guardadas para hacer una especie de altar para Kun-kun, y en su centro estaba su adorado peluche. Viendo que ya era la hora del show de marionetas, Shinku rápidamente toma el control remoto y se sienta junto a Kun-kun para poner el programa, pero de pronto alguien más ingresa a la casa, y Shinku no tarda en saber de quién se trata.

─ Sabía que no ibas a faltar a esta función, Suigintou ─ dice Shinku muy seria.

─ No hay manera de que me lo pierda, si yo soy la mejor fan del detective Kun-kun que hay en todo el mundo ─ presume Suigintou.

─ No me hagas reír ¿Cuándo has creado un altar como este? ─ Shinku señala el que hizo ella, y Suigintou sólo se muestra molesta ─ La mejor fan de Kun-kun aquí soy yo, y no hay manera de que puedas demostrar lo contrario…

De pronto la tele anuncia el comienzo del programa, y Shinku y Suigintou dejan su discusión para sentarse y ver el programa, y ambas se abrazan fuertemente al peluche que estaba entre ellas.

La función resultaba ser doble, lo que significó que el programa alcanzó a durar una hora, durante el cual ninguna de las dos muñecas se soltó del peluche de Kun-kun. Cada tanto ambas dejaban salir algún suspiro, especialmente cuando Kun-kun hacía alguna de sus concienzudas deducciones sobre la identidad del criminal. En fin, se trató de un mini-maratón de casos resueltos uno tras otro, cada cual con su propia dosis de drama y suspenso, y ambas muñecas siempre se emocionaban en exceso.

─ ¡Cuidado, Kun-kun! ¡Mira detrás de ti! ─ grita Shinku casi dando un brinco de su asiento.

─ ¡Cállate, que no dejas oír! ─ se queja Suigintou, para luego ella misma gritar ─ ¡Tú puedes, Kun-kun, no dejes que te venzan!

En fin, ninguna de ellas se detenía en su constante apoyo al detective canino, y en cuanto termina la doble emisión, el nuevo enfoque de las dos muñecas consiste en pelear por Kun-kun. Al menos no estaban los demás, y así las dos muñecas todavía estaban a salvo de humillarse a sí mismas, aunque eso parecía no importarles por el momento.

─ ¡Kun-kun es mío! ¡Suéltalo, arpía! ─ exige Shinku mientras tiraba del peluche.

─ ¡De ningún modo, rubia boba! ¡Kun-kun me quiere a mí! ─ insiste Suigintou halando también del peluche.

Ambas se quedan forcejeando un momento hasta que de pronto Kun-kun es soltado accidentalmente por ambas al mismo tiempo, y entonces sale volando de allí hasta chocar contra el techo, y luego cae al piso entre Shinku y Suigintou, quienes intercambian miradas llenas de furia.

─ ¡Mira lo que has hecho, Suigintou! ¡Por tu culpa Kun-kun se puede haber lastimado!

─ ¿Por mi culpa? ¡Eras tú la que insistía y no quería soltarlo, mosquita muerta!

De pronto Kun-kun, hasta ese momento inerte, se levanta por sí mismo y hace gestos para detener de una vez la pelea, logrando sorprender a las contrincantes. Shinku y Suigintou no se lo podían creer ¡El detective Kun-kun estaba moviéndose de forma independiente! Si antes alucinaban por el peluche, ahora hacían que la palabra "alucinación" adquiriese un nuevo significado.

─ Basta ya, ustedes dos ─ exige Kun-kun con tono serio ─. No me gusta verlas a ustedes dos peleando por mí. No es justo que lo hagan. Si son realmente mis fans, deben saber que sólo deben luchar contra las fuerzas del mal, el egoísmo y la mentira, y no entre ustedes.

─ Kun-kun… ¿De verdad eres tú? ─ Shinku sentía que se le salía el corazón por lo fuerte que latía.

─ Por supuesto que lo es. Es maravilloso ─ dice Suigintou con voz soñadora, cosa nada común en ella.

Ya Shinku y Suigintou parecían haber dejado atrás todas sus disputas, y eso hacía que Kun-kun se sintiera mucho más aliviado. A él no le agradaba que sus fans pelearan, y en ese momento tenía algo en mente para hacer con ambas muñecas, algo que le hacía sonreír de forma sospechosa.

─ Shinku, Suigintou, quiero decirles que me encanta mucho haberlas conocido. Jamás había tenido unas fans tan hermosas y que me amaran tanto como ustedes dos ─ ambas muñecas se sonrojan bastante, y eso para Kun-kun era como una luz verde para continuar ─. También quiero decirles que me gustaría que se conviertan en mis asistentes y compañeras para resolver crímenes, pero sólo hay una manera para que las pueda admitir en mi equipo.

─ Lo que sea, Kun-kun. Haré lo que tú me pidas ─ Suigintou no se hace rogar.

─ También yo, Kun-kun. Dinos lo que tenemos que haces ─ dice también Shinku.

─ Muy bien ─ Kun-kun estaba por dar un paso muy arriesgado, pero algo le decía que saldría muy bien parado, así que se atreve ─, quiero que las dos me entreguen sexualmente su cuerpo.

El ambiente se tornó de pronto silencioso por un rato, y Kun-kun de pronto piensa que no fue una buena idea haber ido de frente de esa manera, cuando de pronto Shinku y Suigintou se despojan de un tirón de sus ropas y saltan sobre el peluche completamente enloquecidas y desnudas.

─ ¡Toma todo de mí, Kun-kun! ¡Tómalo! ─ Shinku usa sus pechos para restregarlos en la cara de Kun-kun.

─ ¡Mi cuerpo también te pertenece! ¡Haz lo que te plazca! ─ Suigintou toma un brazo de Kun-kun para aprisionarlo entre sus pechos.

Kun-kun no desaprovecha aquella oportunidad para empezar a meter mano a ambas muñecas, obviamente empezando por sus pechos, en vista que ellas prácticamente se lo servían en bandeja de plata. Nunca antes había tenido una fan que cediese como lo hicieron ellas dos, y sin duda estaba disfrutando del momento.

─ Me alegra que hayan aceptado mi propuesta. Les aseguro que ustedes serán las mejores asistentes que tendré jamás ─ dice Kun-kun muy sonriente.

Shinku y Suigintou permiten alegremente que Kun-kun lamiese sus pechos y les mordisqueara suavemente los pezones a medida que paseaba también sus patas por todo el cuerpo de ambas muñecas. Kun-kun no tuvo ningún reparo en explorar cada centímetro de piel de ellas, tomando nota mental de cada zona sensible que tuviesen durante el proceso. Tanto Shinku como Suigintou sentían que se salían control por la excitación que a ellas llegaba por el hábil manoseo de Kun-kun, y así hasta que ambas se vienen precisamente en las patas delanteras de su héroe favorito.

Ambas muñecas se dejan caer sobre sus rodillas, pues su reciente orgasmo les impedía mantenerse de pie por un momento. Al levantar la vista, ambas muñecas tienen ante sí algo que jamás habían esperado ver directamente de parte de nadie: se trataba del miembro endurecido de Kun-kun, y era bastante impresionante a los ojos de las dos Rozen Maiden.

─ Es… enorme… ─ a Shinku le temblaba la voz, y la cara la tenía al rojo vivo.

─ ¿Qué me dicen las dos? ¿Les parece demasiado? ─ dice Kun-kun con cierta malicia, pues ya sabía lo que pensaban las muñecas.

─ No. Para mí es perfecto ─ responde Suigintou con una sonrisa bastante rara ─. Lo quiero ahora. Quiero a Kun-kun dentro de mí.

─ Primero yo, que yo vivo aquí ─ exige Shinku, haciendo que estuvieran a punto de pelear nuevamente, pero Kun-kun las vuelve a detener.

─ Les dije que no peleen, que igual las dos recibirán mi aprobación. Da igual quién de las dos lo haga primero.

Shinku y Suigintou intercambian miradas de ligero enfado, y luego quedan en mutuo acuerdo, silenciosamente, en cooperar en tener sexo juntas con Kun-kun. Antes que el peluche se diera cuenta de nada más, ambas muñecas se ponen a lamer su miembro con más ganas que creatividad (no era mucho decir, si ambas eran inexpertas), pero Kun-kun sentía mucho gusto al sentir dos lenguas paseando con cambiante intensidad sobre la punta de su pene. Era mucho más de lo que Kun-kun esperaba, definitivamente no creía posible que dos chicas, sin importar si fuesen muñecas o de otra clase, le hiciesen algo como eso, y eso le hacía llorar de alegría. Shinku y Suigintou no daban tregua en sus lamidas, y cada vez iban con mayor intensidad, todo para demostrar que eran dignas de ser las asistentes de Kun-kun.

─ Sigan así… sigan, que ya casi lo consiguen ─ dice Kun-kun con dificultad, pues ya estaba por venirse.

A Shinku y Suigintou les agarra desprevenidas la semilla de Kun-kun y casi salen disparadas hacia atrás por la sorpresa. Kun-kun estaba sonriendo con lascivia, y es que todavía quería más de ellas dos, y su pene no tardó en endurecerse nuevamente.

Una vez que notaron la nueva erección de Kun-kun, Shinku y Suigintou no esperaron nada para ponerse a cuatro patas para que Kun-kun eligiera a una para introducir su pene. Querían aquella cosa dentro de ellas a como diera lugar. Ni siquiera habían puesto la más mínima dificultad a Kun-kun, quien no se lo piensa dos veces para penetrar a Suigintou en primer lugar. Sólo para evitar que Shinku se disgustara con su decisión, le invita que se posara sobre su rostro para lamer su entrepierna, ofrecimiento que fue suficiente para la rubia, y ese cambio de posición también hizo que Suigintou quedara sentada, y esta vez viendo de frente a Shinku.

─ ¡Sigue así, Kun-kun! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Sigue! ─ Suigintou había perdido inmediatamente el control de su propio cuerpo, por lo que más bien le quita trabajo a Kun-kun.

─ ¡No te detengas! ¡Eres genial lamiendo! ─ Shinku también pierde el control de sí misma, y es que Kun-kun era demasiado hábil para ambas.

Kun-kun se toma la confianza de darle un par de nalgadas a cada muñeca mientras seguía en lo suyo, y las muñecas sólo reaccionan con sonoros gemidos que animaban aún más a Kun-kun. La temperatura en la sala no hacía sino aumentar, y hacía rato que ni Shinku y Suigintou se acordaban que estaban peleando entre sí, y más bien Shinku manoseaba los pechos de Suigintou y los lame. A Kun-kun le complacía verlas de ese modo, pero el final estaba todavía lejos de darse.

─ Suigintou, tu vagina es excelente. Me vengo en cualquier momento ─ apenas logra decir Kun-kun, y Suigintou sólo se mueve más rápido para indicarle que no se preocupara.

Kun-kun sostiene con ambas patas la cadera de Suigintou para poder estar tan dentro de ella como le fuese posible al momento de alcanzar el orgasmo, aunque de poco le hizo falta por lo apretada que estaban las paredes vaginales de Suigintou en aquel preciso instante. Suigintou se sentía bastante feliz de ver que oficialmente podía ser parte del equipo de investigación de Kun-kun, y rápidamente se levanta para que Shinku tuviera su turno. Kun-kun estaba complacido de ver que las dos muñecas todavía querían más, y sin duda eso iban a recibir.

─ Vamos, Kun-kun, lléname con tu enorme pene. Hazlo, por favor ─ Shinku no puede evitar usar sus dedos para abrir sus pliegues para que Kun-kun la viese mejor.

─ Considérate complacida, Shinku ─ Kun-kun la penetra rápidamente, confiado por la humedad que se notaba en el sexo de Shinku.

No queriendo quedarse por fuera, Suigintou se pone a un lado de Kun-kun para que la besase y usara una de sus patas para rozarle la vagina. Shinku desde luego no permaneció estática, y más bien sus caderas más rápidamente que el propio Kun-kun, ofreciendo mayores las dosis de placer para ambas partes, aunque Suigintou no se quedaba atrás en la sensación de placer.

─ ¡Más, Kun-kun! ¡Dame más! ─ grita Shinku, ya con la vista nublada y respirando con dificultad.

─ Shinku, Suigintou, sin duda ustedes tienen unos cuerpos bastante calientes. Seré muy afortunado por tenerlas de asistentes ─ Kun-kun manoseaba el trasero de Suigintou sin reparo alguno con una pata, y con la otra mantenía sujeta la cadera de Shinku ─. Estoy seguro que lo pasaremos bien muchas más veces y no nada más hoy.

Kun-kun no avisa cuando se viene dentro de Shinku, llenando completamente su vientre a pesar de ser la tercera vez que se venía. Kun-kun tenía mucha más vitalidad de la que aparentaba, y es que todavía tenía ganas de hacerlo una vez más. Por indicaciones del propio Kun-kun, Suigintou se pone encima de Shinku para que juntasen sus sexos, y es que de ese modo Kun-kun tenía pensado llevar a cabo su último acto, y ambas Rozen Maiden acceden sin poner peros.

El acto era bastante simple, consistente en que Kun-kun colaba su pene entre ambas entrepiernas y empezaría a moverse como si estuviera penetrando a una a la vez, y de ese modo las dos muñecas sentirían a partes iguales la dosis de placer que les correspondía. Kun-kun paseaba sus patas por las nalgas de Suigintou de cualquier forma que le plazca, y de vez en cuando le daba una nalgada. Shinku y Suigintou gemían completamente descontroladas, y el morbo entre ellas por la cercanía y la situación les permite besarse de forma erótica, y Suigintou masajeaba los pechos de Shinku. Era, en fin, un paraíso para cualquier pervertido disociado, y Kun-kun lo tenía todo para él.

─ Son geniales. Sus cuerpos son los de unas diosas ─ suelta Kun-kun por todo el placer que sentía ─. Nunca había conocido a dos chicas que fuesen tan eróticas.

─ Y somos solamente tuyas, Kun-kun ─ dice Shinku entre gemidos.

─ ¡Vente sobre nosotras, Kun-kun! ¡Espárcenos toda tu leche! ─ dice Suigintou casi en un ruego.

Kun-kun tardaba un poco más para venirse que en las anteriores ocasiones, pero igual servía para que todas prolongaran el disfrute sexual que tenían. Ya en el momento en que Kun-kun sentía que iba a tener su último orgasmo, empuja hacia abajo la espalda de Suigintou para que ambos abdómenes hicieran presión sobre su miembro, y de ese modo el acto sexual cerraba con broche de oro.

─ ¡Me voy a venir! ─ grita Kun-kun.

─ ¡También nosotras nos venimos! ─ chilla Suigintou mientras se apretaba frenéticamente al cuerpo de Shinku.

Tal y como la albina había pedido, Kun-kun se viene sobre la barriga de ambas muñecas, y su semen es disparado para caer sobre el resto de los cuerpos de ellas. Ahora Kun-kun sí sentía que había llegado a su límite, y también Shinku y Suigintou estaban exhaustas. Sin lugar a dudas, las dos Rozen Maiden eran las que estaban más felices y complacidas, pues ahora podían estar realmente con Kun-kun, y también pudieron tener la mejor experiencia sexual que alguna vez hayan podido tener.

─ Genial… No hay otra palabra para definirlo… ─ dice Shinku entre jadeos.

─ Y esta no será la última vez… ─ Suigintou todavía estaba encima de Shinku, y eso lo aprovecha para besarla con erotismo, mientras ambas se apretaban los pechos.

─ Bueno, ya con esto podrán estar conmigo en mis casos ¿qué les parece? ─ dice Kun-kun, y las muñecas responden con una sonrisa ─ Excelente. Por cierto, ¿cuánto falta para que lleguen los dueños de esta casa?

─ Un par de días ─ responde Shinku sin dudarlo ─. Todavía falta mucho para que los demás vuelvan.

─ Si así son las cosas, supongo que más tarde, antes de que nos vayamos para que les presente su nuevo trabajo, podemos hacerlo nuevamente, ¿no creen?

Shinku y Suigintou no responden, sólo se limitan en acercarse provocativamente a Kun-kun y abrazarlo una vez que lo tenían al alcance. Kun-kun sonreía en vista de lo bien que lo pasaría en adelante.

* * *

 **Dos días después**

─ ¡Ya llegamos! ─ dice Nori al abrir la puerta, y entonces deja entrar a Jun y a las muñecas.

─ ¡Shinku, mira esto tan bonito que Hina encontró-nano! ─ Hinaichigo mostraba una rama que todavía tenía unas hojas de un vivo verde ─ ¿Are? ¿Dónde está Shinku-nano?

─ No está tomando el té, eso es seguro-desu ─ Suiseiseki da un vistazo a la mesa y la cocina.

─ ¿Qué se hizo entonces? ─ se extraña Souseiseki.

─ En mi habitación tampoco está ─ Jun baja las escaleras luego de subir rápidamente ─ ¿Acaso Shinku estará en peligro?

─ ¡Oh, no! ¡Suigintou debió haberle hecho algo malo-nano! ─ Hinaichigo se pone las manos a la cara, cuando de pronto ve el sofá, y nota que había algo raro ─ ¿Qué es eso-nano?

El grupo se acerca y encuentran el altar que había hecho Shinku para Kun-kun, pero ni ella ni el peluche se encontraban allí. Curiosamente, el televisor estaba encendido y empieza a transmitir una nueva tanda del show de marionetas, y lo primero que aparece es el detective Kun-kun seguido por…

─ Que alguien me pellizque por si estoy soñando-desu ─ dice Suiseiseki con la boca muy abierta.

─ ¿Shinku y Suigintou con Kun-kun? ¿Qué significa esto? ─ dice Souseiseki.

─ Esto es para ver y no creer ─ opina Jun.

─ Al menos no se ve que estén peleando-nano ─ apunta Hinaichigo, y todos asienten a lo que dice.

Nori también estaba sorprendida de ver que ahora Shinku y Suigintou estuvieran dentro del show de marionetas, pero de pronto ella nota que había algo extraño a un lado de sofá, así que se acerca para saber qué era: Se trataba de un pequeño charco blanco, disperso cual salpicadura. Movida por la curiosidad, Nori toca con un dedo aquel charco, y nota que, si bien estaba bastante seco, todavía estaba algo pegajoso, y entonces una idea le pasa por la cabeza, haciéndole descubrir de qué se trataba. Su reacción no podía ser sino sonrojarse tremendamente por lo que aquello significaba.

─ Shinku-chan… Esto es…

─ Y luego dices que yo actúo raro, Nori ─ dice Jun al descubrir lo mismo que Nori, y ella se sorprende.

Nori se apresura entonces a buscar una fregona para limpiarlo todo antes que las otras muñecas se diesen cuenta también, y Jun le ayuda haciendo como que no había nada interesante para no azuzar la curiosidad de las muñecas. Estaba claro que Shinku no iba a volver, o lo haría de mala gana, pues ya había cumplido su sueño de estar al lado del detective Kun-kun, y Nori empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber recurrido a ayuda profesional para tratar con el fanatismo extremo de Shinku.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto de este OS? ¿Alguna opinión? Sé que las habrá, y les digo que me esmeré bastante en hacer esta historia, aunque eso tampoco creo que sea motivo de sorpresa. Nos vemos en otra ocasión, que la pasen bien 😊

Hasta otra


End file.
